ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadows of Shadows
is the 14th episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on October 7th, 2017.https://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story965 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Shadows of Shadows" Synopsis Moa has a new partner, an Alien Shadow named Kuruto, who might not be all he appears. Plot One day, Riku introduces Moa to his home beneath the observatory, where he also introduces her to his friend, Pega. Moa is initially startled by the encounter and quickly becomes disappointed after learning that many of her past moments with Riku together (during their teenage years) was actually Pega hiding in the shadows, but secretly is thankful, thinking that Pega's presence will keep Riku and Laiha's relationship simply platonic and not romantic. After getting to know one another, Moa invites the gang out to lunch, where she tells them about her duties in AIB, as well as that her superior, Zena, has been acting strange and avoiding her as of late. However, Leito (as Zero) distrusts Zena's nature, due to the Alien Shadow race's past history together with the Ultras and how they were affected by the wars the Ultramen had with Ultraman Belial prior to Zero's arrival, believing that the alien's noble demeanor is a ficad. Moa chastises Zero for his prejudice, but secret feels conflicted by his remarks. Later at AIB's HQ, Moa meets a new recruit to the team, another Alien Shadow named "Kageyama Kuruto." Kuruto tells her that Zena is off on a mission that's on another planet, and he is her temporary partner for the time being. During their time together, Moa and Kuruto bond, with Moa charmed by Kuruto's kind demeanor, and Kuruto curious to learn about Earth's ways of living, even saving Moa from a rogue Alien Cucarach while they are arresting the illegal alien. During their time together, Moa admits that she feels like Zena distrusts her due to how emotionless he acts around her, but Kuruto reassures her not to worry, believing that Zena does care about her in his own way. However, later on at AIB's HQ, Kuruto is seen looking through the HQ's files, until he puts in the phrase: "Gabra cano," which grants the Alien Shadow access to a mysterious hand gauntlet. Then just as Moa catches him in the act, the Alien Shadow teleports away. Using the gauntlet, Kuruto summons a portal to open up at a nearby pier, and out of a thick cloud of vapor emerges an aquatic-looking monster that the alien identifies as "Zegan." Before Kuruto can use the monster for anything, the Alien Shadow is confronted by none other than Zena himself (earlier on, zena had been chained up and held prisoner at a secluded facility until he managed to dispose of two construction workers who were acting as bodyguards) Zena and Kuruto battle one another until Moa appears after following after Kuruto's departure, Zena reveals that Kuruto was his previous student in AIB, as well as a renegade Alien Shadow Commando. Wanting to restore his race's lost honor, Kuruto recklessly merges himself with Zegan and the Monster immediately goes on a rampage, destroying everything in its path. Riku is already on the scene after learning of the Monster's appearance, and he goes to stop Zegan by transforming into Ultraman Geed. However, the bio-weapon quicky proves to be the superior opponent, and Geed is quickly taken down by Zegan's abilities. Leito soon appears and he transforms into Ultraman Zero to assist Geed against the monster. However, the battle quickly gets serious when Zegan begins firing its "Zegant Beam," a powerful ray that sends its target into another dimension when struck by it. Hoping to fight back against the attack, Geed switches into his Magnificent form and he fires back with his Big Bustaway. However when the two beams collide, the combination of the Big Bustaway and the Zegant Beam causes both attacks to destabilize and generate a black hole above the city from their collective power output. Fearing that the city will be sucked into the widdening black hole, Zero switches into his Zero Beyond form and jumps in between the attacks to reflect them back at their respective users, with Geed being badly damaged by his own ray and Zegan being sent to another dimension by his own ray. Suddenly as the Black Hole begins to destabilize, Moa is sucked into the portal! Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes